Soldiers to Cats
by Dustykeyboard
Summary: What if Timothy Drake was taken in by Selina Kyle due to his unique skills, instead of Bruce Wayne? What if his parents were actually murdered by the Penguin, which led to him being taken in by the thief? How will they bond knowing that Tim has an obsession with Batman's identity? Could Tim survive with Selina? This fanfiction is a Catlad AU.
1. Chapter 1

Timothy Drake was the son that almost any hyperactive father would have dreamed of. He possessed the skills of an Olympic athlete; His acrobatic skills phenomenal than most. His parents, Jack and Janet Drake, were very proud of their talented son. Not only was he buffed and excelled at agility, his intelligence was off the charts. The young man was a straight A student. Colleges were just dying to get him enrolled. He was only 16. Despite his skills, there was one thing he was amazing at, which were his detective skills.

In fact, he was focused on finding out the identity of Gotham's vigilante, Batman. It was very challenging, but he knew he was close to figuring him out. Batman had warned him multiple times to stay away from him due to the fact holding such information could get him and others killed. It didn't matter to Tim, though. He still kept searching until he was able to figure out who was behind the cowl, until one night, the current night, he got a mysterious email from ' **catlady244** ' as he scrolled through browsing black market sites. He had music playing softly in the background as he re-read the suspecting email, "Meet Robinson Park" along with a few heart emoticons. "That's...weird.." Tim exclaimed, sighing a bit. He noted the fact that the email was sent to his fake email address, which he used for concealment of his identity on the dangerous web. He also noted that it was sent while he was scrolling through for news on Gotham's Bat. Timothy glanced over at the clock. It was past midnight. He could sneak out like he always did just to catch Batman, but this most likely wasn't Batman isn't meeting. If so, who? That'd be for him to find out. The teenager quickly got up and grabbed his hoodie, exiting through the window. Destination, Robinson Park.


	2. Chapter 2: Tea

The night was warm and silent. It seemed as if Gotham was free from crime, but that would never be the case. Timothy had left his house  
to meet 'catlady' minutes ago. He sat at a bench in Robinson Park, trying to remain unsuspecting to the public eye despite the fact he was 'alone' at the park . Suddenly, the clicking of heels closed in on Tim. He became alert, then looked back to see a set of emerald green eyes and a curvaceous figure walking toward him. Drake widened his eyes a bit as he met the eyes of the infamous Selina Kyle, or Catwoman. He has done some research on her. In fact, he knew her real name, and she had many aliases. 'This could be my connection to Batman's identity...' Tim thought, his face flushing crimson red as Selina flashed him a smirk. "So you're the kid following big brooding's every move?" She asked rhetorically, sashaying over to him and sitting on the bench, joining him. The young man avoided eye contact with the older woman, not wanting to confidently answer that question. After all, he did want to stay anonymous and avoid anyone else from knowing of his recent studies. He nodded reluctantly. "I saw your performance at the stadium the other night, you can handle yourself pretty well when it comes to agility." She commented with a purr. She noted the shyness and blush on his face then tilted her head. Her words were quite ardent toward Tim. "Cat got your tongue?" She joked, nudging him. "I've been trying to find his real identity. He's been on my trail lately. He even came to my house to warn me about the crap I'm getting myself into. His intimidation doesn't scare me much, but oh well.." Tim muttered, looking down. Selina smoothly puts her hand under his chin, turning his head and forcing him to look her in her eyes. "It's more respectful to look someone in their eyes when you talk to them, especially an adult.." She teased, patting his head. Tim slightly pushed her hand away, a bit annoyed but nervous at the same time. "Why did you want to meet?" He asked as he sat up a bit. "I've been watching you, believe it or not. And he's right, you could get killed for knowing his real name. Hell, I don't even know his identity and we still had our little 'meetings' on the rooftops." She winked at Tim, who's body was on fire internally at her statement. The teen ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "I didn't need to know that.." He squeaked, scooting away from her a bit. "Just like your parents don't need to know why you're out at night trying to put your detective skills to work. So let's make a deal, Timothy." She insisted, ignoring the shock on Tim's face. "I need your help in hacking a bit of security for me. I know your main project can be put to rest, Batman isn't going anywhere.." Tim noticed that she had gotten closer to him than before. He couldn't make out a sound in his throat, only remaining silent. She unzipped the zipper to her skin-hugging suit slightly, then dug inside of her suit. Tim was uneasy at this gesture, then looked away. The short-haired woman pulled out a photo of an out-of-shape man, bald head. "I need you to forge an ID so I can slip past Gotham Muesem's hefty security. Also, could you try and make my job easier by disabling the alarms?" She meowed, handing him the photo. Timothy took it out of embarrassment. "Now why would I help you?" He retorted. The thief would quirk an eyebrow, "You have a lot to say for a teenager who's out on curfew. Would you like for me to tell your parents, or worse, tell Batman you've met me? You're already in deep mess. Plus...I could make it worth your w-" Selina was interrupted by Tim. "I don't need to hear anymore. Consider it done. Just don't tell anyone about this." He warned her. She purred out of excitement, "I knew you were the one who could help a damsel. When you're done, knock on my door..." She also handed him a note which had an address and phone number from the East End on it. "Maybe you could come over for coffee." She added. Tim nodded. Selina smirked at him, tuft of black hair slightly exiting her mask. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have kittens to take care of, Ciao!" And with that said, she walked off, then grabbed her whip and wrapped it around a street pole ,utilizing it to get on a rooftop and disappear. Tim rolled his eyes and turned around, looking at the photo and address. He was officially associated with a world-class thief. "How the hell did I get myself in this?" He groaned to himself, heading back home.  
After that night, Tim was working diligently in his room for days. Unfortunately, it wasn't school-work. He was literally committing a crime in his own home, assisting an infamous thief who's taking advantage of the young man's intellect. Just by the thought of it annoyed the son of Jack and Janet Drake. Timothy had the photo of the man he was suppose to forge an ID of, his printer unleashing ridiculous amounts of paper. He had his door locked just in case, and his computer monitor showed the interior of Gotham Museum, along with the list of employees and opening times. So much research all in a day. That's how spectacular Tim's work was, but as much as he wanted to use his brain power on Batman, he must unfortunately resist his urges. "Guess I could try and tweak the cameras while I'm at it.." He mumbled, tapping into the cameras. He had to make a few runs at the museum himself the past couple of days to hack into the cameras. Tim wanted to make the job as easy as possible for the woman. He didn't know if it was because he was under pressure, or the fact he may have caught an interest in her. Her work was quite fascinating to him.  
Hours passed, and he was finally finished with the phony I.D and disabled cameras. Tim had knocked on the door of Selina Kyle later in the night as he was instructed. He pulled out his phone as he waited for an answer, trying to make the situation less awkward for him. The doorknob twisted, and out came that same gorgeous woman he saw a couple of nights ago in a catsuit. She was wearing a black tank-top and tight black shorts. 'Probably went exercising...' Tim said in his mind. She gave a grin, "Come in, kitten." She offered. "Why can't I just hand you the stuff?" Tim asked her, a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Because I want to be nice. Also, I wanted to familiarise myself with you. If it's such a problem then I guess you could go..." She teased, leaning on the door. The teenager thought about it for a moment, then nodded, heading into her apartment. Selina shut the door as Tim sat down on the couch, laying out the equipment on her coffee table. A swarm of cats slowly swooned over to the young man, rubbing against his leg. He looked down and patted a slim tabby's head. "Would you like tea?" Selina offered as she strolled over to the small kitchen. "Sure." Timothy replied, relaxing a bit. He wouldn't admit it, but after a couple of minutes spent in her apartment it felt comfortable. Like it was a safe-zone of some sort. The thief came over to him, handing him a mug. His hands took a hold of the hot mug and nodded a 'thank you'. She sat down next to the young man, sitting her coffee down and viewing Timothy's work. "You know kid, you're really good at this. The ID looks authentic enough to pass through!" She purred. Tim passed her sheets of paper, which was photos of the cameras. "I also disabled the cameras for about a couple of days. You should be good then." He added, sipping his tea. Selina turned to look at the boy, as if he were a rare gem that she'd never even stole before. A gem that no one else could have but the makers. A gem she wanted. She didn't expect Tim to go this far into helping her, maybe just copying the ID and leaving. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't surprised. He was under Batman's radar before, anyway. "Tim..." She puts a hand on his head and rubbing it as if he were feline himself, looking down at him. "-could you come over some time? If you're not too busy with your little researches.." She trailed off, Tim shrugged, meeting with her emerald eyes. "Why not? I'll be back in a couple days. School and stuff can be a bother." He informed her, staring at her gaze as if he were hypnotized. "Good. Thanks again, for the bootleg ID." She joked, Tim chuckled. He sets his tea down then stood up, checking his watch. "Yeah, I should really get going. My parents might flip if they notice I'm not even in bed." He muttered. 'Parents...of course...' Selina thought bitterly, but hid that with a friendly smile. The young man made his way to the door and opened it, "I'll seen you in a couple days." He exclaimed. "I'll be expecting you sometime soon." She replied with a wave. With that said, Tim shut the door and went off on his way. Selina stayed in her home, looking over at the half empty mug of tea, which was Tim's. "He'll be back.." She said to herself, a sly smirk forming as she accumulated the thought of using Tim as her own tool. Granted, she did care about the young boy and his well-being , but wasn't one to open up about her feelings. She just assumed that a positive outcome would form if she worked with Tim. Assumed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Blood in his hands

There wasn't much Timothy could do this weekend. He had taken care of the situation with Selina Kyle; To the point where she could consider him an ally. There was one more objective he had in mind. It was a very slow Saturday evening. Newspapers were poorly taped on the teenager's wall. Headline: Batman. Tim had spent all day researching on The Batman and his recent activities. It seems he was busy with The Prince of Crime, Joker, the same night that Tim had paid Selina a visit. As of right now, the psychotic clown is an Arkham. Drake could assume that Gotham's Bat would be at his the usual rooftop building, which presented numerous gargoyle statues. It may seem cliche, but Timothy had figured out his patrol schedule, the locations he patrols, and his patterns. The vigilante would usually be driving in his Batmobile if he were to be in a rush, or if someone lured him out. _That's it._ "I need to lure him out.." Timothy clapped his hands together with a devious smirk. He had a very clever, yet dangerous idea stirring in his head. The young man typed in a search bar ' **Oswald Cobblepot** ', and went to work. He ignored all the consequences that he could face if he did decide to pick a fight with an infamous arms dealer, but many other homeless children could benefit from the actions Tim would commit. _Multi-millionaire gone bankrupt...Foster homes receive a large anonymous tip, that would make for some great news...and maybe Batman would figure out I did it. Maybe he'll see me for what I truly am, what I can do._ The smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes raided Tim's nostrils. His mother was cooking breakfast. He quickly raised his head up from his computer desk. The boy's computer screen showed the bank account of Oswald Cobblepot, which had almost $20000 on it. He had to spare the man _some_ change. Hopefully he would consider it an act of kindness. "Timothy, breakfast!" Janet Drake called, setting a plate down on the table. It took a few minutes for her son to come out. Once he did, she noticed that he was fully dressed as if he was going somewhere. "In a hurry, I see?" She asked, cleaning a few dishes, her back turned to him. The teenager sat down in his chair and began feasting away as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Yeah, I'm meeting up with some friends. School project thing." He lied, putting a piece of pancake in his mouth. "Of course. You're such a good boy." She commented as she put a plate in the dishwasher. "Thanks mom." Tim replied, feeling slightly better about himself. Although his actions recently would have gotten himself killed, it did ease some stress hearing recognition from his parents, or anyone for that matter. He then thought about what Selina said. How she commented on his true skills. Would his own mother even begin to think that her son managed to steal over millions of dollars from an underworld crime boss just to get attention from a man dressed as a bat? Tim assumed she wouldn't even comprehend his line of work, which is why he kept silent about it. It was also one of the main reasons why he always locked his door when he went inside his room, or insisted that he would clean his own room instead of having anyone else do it. It felt like Selina could relate more to him, despite the fact that she was a thief. He finished his food then stood up, heading for the door. "I'm out. Love you." He announced to his mother. "Love you too." She replied with a heartfelt smile. Tim had spent the rest of the day at the public library, screwing around with dozens of hacking programs. It was almost sunset. Timothy Drake was taking a silent walk down the street leading to his home. He was expecting his father mowing the lawn while his mother would be cooking dinner. Like always. Today seemed odd to Tim. As he was walking down the street, he noticed a black van parked in his driveway. The vehicle was still running. He couldn't quite make out the faces in the vehicle, being that the windows were tinted. All of sudden, the suspicious van dashed off, passing the young man by. His parents weren't expecting visitors as far Tim was concerned. He had butterflies in his stomach as he sprinted home. _No. No. No. Please._ He quickly barged through the front door, which had a few bullet holes. His heart raced, body drenched in sweat. He noticed blood on the floors that lead to his parents' bedroom. "Mom, Dad!" Tim yelled, kicking down the door. What he saw was something he would never expect to see in his life. Something far more disturbing. The king-sized bed sheets were stained with crimson. His mother laid on the center of the bed with her pants and shirt striped from father was tied to the kitchen chair with severe cuts to his chest, along with his eyes gouged out. It wasn't rocket science to find out what happened here. The crooks had their way with his mother, while forcing Timothy's father to watch. He could only stand in silence at the scene. He slowly turned his head to the left to see his wall covered in graffiti. The words smeared on the wall said, 'Penguin sends his regards'. The young man slowly fell to his knees, mind blank. Oswald Cobblepot was responsible. Oswald Cobblepot killed the parents of Timothy Drake. The blood was on Timothy's hands. ' _It's my fault.' He thought._


End file.
